theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spelling Bee
"Spelling Bee" is the sixth episode in season 1 of The Proud Family. It first aired on October 12, 2001. Overview Penny's dad forces her to compete in Wizard Kelly's spelling bee so he can show-off to his old school rival, who's son is also in the competition. Episode Summary When Oscar sees a commercial about a Wizard Spelling Bee championship, he becomes obsessed about it and drag Penny out of the theater and runs into Crandall who he defeated in the 1977 Spelling Bee Championship. After taunting his old rival, Crandall Smythe forfeits his job and makes his son quit too just to get him entered into the current Spelling Bee contest. Later when Penny stressfully meets up with her father in the mall, Crandall and his son Timothy Smythe were there working in the store and both Crandall and Oscar notice that there was only one Wizard Kelly Experimental Acme Increaser left that makes kids smarter by increasing their brain power, they both fought over it like crazies that it embarrassed Penny and Timothy, who were able to get along cooperatively. Then Timothy is met by The Gross Sisters who are offering to help him win the Spelling Bee Championship in exchange for cash. As Oscar pushes Penny into doing different activities while spelling several different words all day non stop, it started to exhaust her energy that she couldn't take it anymore. Trudy was not pleased with her husband's spelling bee frenzy that she knew all along that Oscar was just trying to relive his glory days. As Saturday arrived, the Gross Sisters were outside with spy technology to help Timothy win the Spelling Bee. After most competitors made it through the first round, Oscar spotted Timothy wired and alerted security which made the guards inspect him and when they fond the earpiece with Nubia speaking the word, Wizard Kelly disqualifies him for cheating leaving Crandall completely shocked. As Penny spells the last word with her father blurbing the words, Penny won the Spelling Bee, and Crandall congratulates Penny and admits to Oscar that he has a real winner for a kid because of his son cheating outrightfully. When Penny confesses that she cheated, Wizard Kelly had to take bake the trophy and declare Debbie Chang the winner by default. Then Oscar and Crandall fight over the trophy with excuses and Mr. Chang joins in taking the trophy from Crandall and talking so rudely that it made Trudy and Suga Mama gasp as the three crazy dads argue like idiots that they all were from 1977 fighting over the trophy as their kids made it to the beach retreat. Next day, Oscar was depressed that her daughter wouldn't accept the win as Trudy explains to him that he cannot make his own kids live the same life like him. When Trudy leaves Oscar with BeBe and CeCe, the twins were spelling words with blocks that it made Oscar feel super happy again. Memorable Quotes (Penny sees a photo of Oscar as a teen) Penny: Ew! Why is your hair sticking out like that! Suga Mama: Because it was N-A-P-P-Y. Oscar: Read my lips, Wizard, the girl could not read my lips! Cast *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama *Tara Strong as BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud and Puff *Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones *James Avery as Crandall Smythe *Jeff Bennet as Joseph *Soleil Moon Frye as Zoey Howzer *Ron Glass as Smart Baby *Phill LaMarr as Mr. Chang/Mr. Chang *Ken Lawson as Timothy Smythe *Raquel Lee as The Gross Sisters *Lydia Look as Chang Triplets *Alisa Reyes as LaCienega Boulevardez *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Payne *Aries Spears as Wizard Kelly Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that one of the Chang triplets is named Debbie. *The song that Suga Mama and the other moms dance to in the baby exercise class is "The Cha-Cha Slide" by Mr. C. *The song which plays when Penny is playing "HORSE" with her dad is "ABC" by the Jackson 5. *This episode marks the first appearance of Smart Baby on the series. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Chang Triplets on the series. *This episode aired at 6pm/5C. Category:Episodes Category:Season One